Dirt on hard surfaces in a house, particularly dirt occurring around cooking appliances in a kitchen, is dirt based on cooking food-derived oil, and the oil particularly around on a stove burner is easily denatured because of its proximity to a heat source and is thus hardly removable. To remove such oil-derived denatured dirt, a strongly alkaline liquid detergent compounded with a solvent has been proposed. For example, JP-A 4-091197, JP-A 5-214392, and JP-A 5-214393 describe detergent compositions for hard surface which contain butyl carbitol (also called diethylene glycol monobutyl ether) with a suppressed solvent odor.
JP-A 11-189796 and JP-A 7-3289 describe detergent compositions for hard surface which are compounded with monoalkyl monoglyceryl ether, a surfactant and an alkali or a builder, and an amine compound is mentioned as the alkali and an organic acid salt is mentioned as the builder. In the detailed description of JP-A 7-3289, another organic solvent is mentioned as an arbitrary component and exemplified specifically by diethylene glycol monobutyl ether etc.